The Detective and the Omniscient
by Shiro Yuki-sama
Summary: Former mental patient #666 is on the move, and it turns out she is moving to Baker Street. Will the world's only Consulting Detective learn the truth behind her 'deductions? Who are Anonymous and theimprobableone? And where does Mycroft fit into all of this? Sherlock x OC
1. Prologue

**This fanfiction begins just before The Great Game (season 1 episode 3). Oh, and for those whom are unaware, 'omniscient' literally means 'knowing everything'.**

**Also, this fan fiction has elements (one, actually) from another fandom which I shall provide a disclaimer for when it comes up. I would give some things away if I put it now. Do not worry if you have no former knowledge of the other fandom as I make my OC explain the details. In other words, if I do not put the disclaimer, it may look original to those who do not know where it came from.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any BBC Sherlock characters. I do, however, own the focus of this chapter, my very own OC (She gets a name at the end).**

**Chapter Length: 946 words**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Detective and the Omniscient ~ Prologue<strong>

"Sorry about this." An insincere female voice came from behind a security guard. A pair of delicate and pale hands reached for his neck and twisted it. "That was the only way to keep you quiet." The voice apologized as the man's body fell from her grasp.

The owner of the voice was a petite young woman with midnight black hair that flowed in waves all the way down to her calves. Her eyes were a dull grey color, displaying a calm indifference to the world around her. The most noticeable feature, however, was her attire. The seemingly harmless woman (if you ignore the unconscious man at her feet) was dressed from neck to ankle in a strait jacket that had been torn to allow for arm movement and had a small, stitched in 'patient 666' directly above her waist on the left side.

The girl swiftly continued on her way down a corridor in search of an exit.

_Taking out guard #17 added 23.44 seconds to my escape. _She reflected as she hid behind a corner from the newest 'patients' and their escorts. _I need to increase that by 4.73 if I am to get out without any issues__._

She ran as silently and quickly as her shoeless feet could take her in the direction of the nearest escape path. _Guard #4 should be perfect._ She concluded while changing her course to go towards the security footage room.

_My room will be displayed in 2 minutes and 7 seconds, so I have plenty of time to take him out._

And take him out she did. Once again, patient 666 calmly knocked a security guard unconscious by twisting his neck just enough to not cause any real damage.

_Perfect._ She thought victoriously as she slid past the entrance guards.

As the former mental patient made her way through the shadows, she could distantly hear the alarms indicating an emergency along with an announcement over the loud speakers, "Patient 666 has escaped from her room. All guards are to be alert and search for the escapee..." The rest was lost to the wind.

"Search all you want, my friends; you cannot catch me when I do not wish to even be found." Former patient 666 muttered under her breath with a smirk as she left the panicking mental hospital behind her.

* * *

><p>~(Former) Patient 666's POV~<p>

"Alright, now to reintegrate with society~!" I hummed to myself as I skipped through some alleyways. "GAH!" _What the F**k was that?!_ Naturally, the answer to my question came a bit too late. I now have a portion of a beer bottle in my foot. _Note to self : Never try to intake far away knowledge while walking__. More specifically, walking through an alley with no shoes._

I sat down on the filthy ground to examine my poor foot and sighed. "I suppose the first thing I should do is get some clothes." I clenched my teeth and yanked the glass out. Pulling on one of the -now loose- straps from my jacket*****, I freed it and put it to good use. _That should stop the blood flow. The injury can wait to be treated at the moment, for now I need to make myself look 'normal'._

With that taken care of, I pulled myself up and made my way to the closest clothes store; and it just so happened that I was close to a mall. _Lovely~!_

Naturally, I got quite a few strange looks because of my jacket and bare feet, but I brushed it off. Who am I to care what they think? _Oh wait; I am the only one that can listen to ALL of their thoughts... Meh, that does not mean that I have to concern myself with them. _I shrugged to myself and continued to browse the suits and other attire that was being displayed in the expensive store I picked out.

Well, I say browsed. Really, I mean I walked around and pick pocketed people as I passed them. I knew what I wanted before even entering this store.

Having gathered all of the cash I needed, I started grabbing the clothes I decided upon. I got two suits, one black and one white, a set that consisted of a black, long sleeved shirt and grey yoga pants, a white robe, a white belstaff coat, and a red scarf. Of course, I could not forget socks and shoes after the alley incident, so I located some comfortable, black dress shoes and two pairs of black and white socks, respectively.

Happy with my choices, I made my way to the counter and spoke to the attendant in a bored tone, "I would like all of these bagged with no hangers, no receipt, and-" I turned slightly to address the people who were discretely gawking at me and raised my voice slightly, "-quit staring. It is quite rude."

All of the people I referred to quickly averted their gazes.

"Will that be all, Ms...?" The nervous store clerk trailed off cautiously.

"Veda." I provided curtly, "And yes, it will." I casually gathered my bags and sauntered to the door, slipping on my new shoes before stepping out. Still in my strait jacket. _This is remarkably comfortable now that I can move..._ I mused contentedly.

_Hmm... I will be needing new first and middle names as well. Would not want my real ones to be recognized, after all. _I mulled over unworriedly while I tried to seek out a place to stay the night. _I think Sarvanah Sonia Veda would be good. _"'My name is Sarvanah Veda, nice to meet you.'" I tested aloud, "Yeah, I like that."

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> **I wrote this assuming Patient 666's strait jacket has buckle-like straps that constrict movement. She pulled one of those off.**

**In all honesty, I wrote and posted this a few months ago. Some people may actually remember seeing it. Because I am an egotistical weirdo, I kept the reviews people gave me saved on a word document which I shall provide here (I will put the (not) lost reviews for each chapter at the end of their corresponding chapter)**

* * *

><p><strong>From the guest user known as "Guesser" who reviewed on June 18, 2014: I'm guessing the person mentioned in the summary is Sherrinford Holmes. I like this story so far. Sorry that your other stories haven't had feedback. I know how upsetting that can be.<strong>

**Yuki: By the way, if Guesser was referring to the eldest Holmes brother, then he is wrong (It is no longer in the summary either, as I felt the need to change that). Also, it is upsetting to not receive reviews, so if my current readers could do so, it might inspire me to really pick up where I left off and see this story through to the very end.**

* * *

><p><strong>From the user known as "PetuniaViolet" who also reviewed on June 18, 2014: Seems interesting! Update soon :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing these helped me remember that my story was liked once, which inspired me to repost it.<strong>

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and the real first chapter (this is only the prologue) will be posted soon, as I am combing through it and writing it all down on physical pieces of paper to ensure I catch any and all mistakes I may have made all those months ago.**

**~Shiro Yuki-sama**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter : <span>Deducing Holmes<span>**


	2. Chapter 1 Deducing Holmes

**'Ello loves. Here is chapter 1, as promised. I would like to thank the Guest who reviewed so soon after I posted the Prologue; you are actually the reason I worked on this chapter sooner than I had originally intended. I do hope that I will not prove your faith to be misplaced; no one likes a Mary Sue (unless it is for parody purposes). Honestly, I get the bad feeling that Sarvanah will turn into one; it is difficult not to when you literally know everything... Along with the fact that I avoid being in any way human myself, thus forcing any characters I make take this to an extreme... Regardless, I will attempt it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the BBC Sherlock series. If I did, it would not be nearly as good.**

**Chapter length: 2,844 words**

* * *

><p><em>~Previously~<em>

_"Patient 666 has escaped from her room. All guards are to be alert and search for the escapee..."_

_"Search all you want, my friends; you cannot catch me when I do not wish to even be found." Former patient 666 muttered under her breath with a smirk._

* * *

><p><em>"'My name is Sarvanah Veda, nice to meet you.'" I tested aloud, "Yeah, I like that."<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 ~ Deducing Holmes<strong>

~Sarvanah Sonia Veda's POV~

I ended up sneaking into an empty hotel room for the night. Come morning, I decided to search about for a more permanent place of residence. But not before showering. I had been running about for quite a while last night in my escape, not to mention the fact the I am still in a strait jacket.

At exactly eight in the morning, I made my way into the hotel's lobby - in the black suit I got yesterday - through the front door, having exited the room the same way I entered- through the window.

I casually walked up to the unattended front desk, well aware that the person that was supposed to be manning it was in the break room doing something not mentionable in polite company. Being the kind person that I am, I patiently waited.

For about ten seconds.

Not wanting to interrupt the man's episode of Family Guy*****, I reached into the area underneath the front desk. It took a bit of effort due to my short stature, but I was able to grab a pile of old newspapers that had been stuffed there.

Knowing precisely what I was looking for, I replaced all of the papers except for the ones containing flats for rent or purchase. Then I quietly left the hotel and never returned. Or at least, I never intend to return. _You never know what the future may have in store for you..._ A small smirk of amusement made its way onto my features.

"Alrighty, where should I begin?" I asked myself aloud as I went through the papers while sitting on a crate in an alley.

"This one is taken, this one was demolished, that one would be difficult to afford..." I mentally crossed the options out as I remotely gathered the information I needed.

This process continued for a while, considering the fact that most of the advertisements I acquired were at least a month old. Not to mention that I have to consider how difficult it will be to get a steady job immediately after escaping an insane asylum.

Then I found the perfect one. "221C Baker Street, huh?" I muttered quietly to myself. _Basement flat, quite a bit of mold. Probably why it will not sell. That means it will be _very _cheap. Good. That is exactly what I am looking for. As a bonus, not many people will want to stay within my living quarters long enough to notice my... ability__._

With that decided, I got up and hailed a cab to head to Baker Street.

_The only issue I could possibly have would be the neighbors in 221B and the landlady, but I should be able to handle them._

* * *

><p>~John Hamish Watson's POV~<p>

I sighed as I grabbed the groceries from the cab I had taken back to my flat. Like every time we run out of something, I was the one that had to go shopping to get it. Also like many other times, I had to figure out how to unlock and open the door without dropping anything.

"Would you like some assistance?" A female voice from behind me offered, nearly making me lose my precarious balance.

"Pardon?" I carefully turned my head to look at the kind hearted person that graced me with their presence. Okay, maybe I'm being a bit dramatic, but whatever.

The girl gave me a friendly smile and carefully lifted some of my burden. Not so much as to strain herself, but just enough to make it easy for me to open the door. I off-handedly noticed that she seemed to have a newspaper clipping in one of her hands as well as two mall bags.

"Thanks a lot for that." _I have no idea how I would have managed that alone..._

She giggled a bit and followed me inside, presumably to finish what she started, "You know, you could have just put some of the bags down."

I shook my head, "No; the last time I did that, my flat mate ranted for nearly two hours about how 'unsanitary' and 'careless' that is."

She released a small chuckle, "Well then, I suppose it cannot be helped."

I laughed with her as I opened the door that leads into the sitting room, "You can just set those..." I looked around for a place that was not covered in Sherlock's junk - I mean 'experiments'. Not finding one, I concluded in defeat, "You know what, just put them on the floor." _It may just be safer there..._******

She raised an eyebrow in what appeared to be amused disbelief as she set the bags down.

"Thanks again, uh..." I drew a blank, "Uhm, I don't think I caught your name..."

She gave a slight start, as though caught off guard, "Ah, yes, right, my name is Sarvanah Veda, nice to meet you." She offered her hand after a moment of hesitation.

"John Watson." I gave her a friendly smile as we shook. _Odd that Sherlock hasn't piped up._ I looked around for him, not recalling if he had been here when I searched for a place to put the groceries.

Strangely enough, he was nowhere to be found.

As the two of us broke apart, Sarvanah seemed to be lost in thought, fiddling with the paper in her hands.

I was about to ask her if there was something else when she spoke up, "Would you happen to know if Mrs. Hudson is in at the moment?"

_That was unexpected... "_Well, I did just get back, but I can check, if you'd like."

She gave me a grateful smile, "That would be lovely."

We went back downstairs to look for the landlady. _I can deal with the groceries right after this._

Sure enough, Mrs. Hudson was in her kitchen. "Mrs. Hudson...?" I greeted her while moving aside so she could see Sarvanah, "Ms. Veda here was looking for you."

Sarvanah waved a bit before showing the newspaper clipping in her hand to Mrs. Hudson, "I found this advertisement saying you are renting 221C Baker Street out..."

* * *

><p>~Sarvanah Sonia Veda's POV~<p>

_It never hurts to be moderately nice to people, I see. I got a free ticket straight to the land lady and all I had to do was carry a few bags. Not to mention I got some information on John Watson. You never know when a person's favorite cookie will come in handy (notice the sarcasm there)._

"Oh, that old place?" The woman said, "Are you sure you want it?"

I put on a friendly facade like earlier, "Well, I would like to look at it first, but I am quite sure that I want to live there." _In fact, I am so sure that I do not even need to look at it._

Mrs. Hudson got up and grabbed the keys for 221C while trying to warn me, "It's not exactly in the best condition, you know. It is a basement flat, after all."

"That is fine." _Come on, lady, just show me the flat so I can sign the papers! _

_Stop! Calm down. It will do no good to radiate your emotions, Veda._

Dr. Watson******* went back upstairs to put away the groceries I helped bring in. _How do I know that? Well, I know everything, as long as I concentrate on finding out. I probably should not do this; it is almost as bad as talking to myself aloud..._

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and led me into 221C Baker Street. _Ah, exactly how my remote probing showed it._

I turned to Mrs. Hudson with my first genuine smile since entering this building, "I do believe I shall love this dwelling."

Naturally, she looked astonished. Not only do I look like a frail little girl, but I am also wearing a very expensive suit, indicating that I have a privileged background. Certainly not the type of person that would want a moldy little basement flat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" I popped the 'p' sound, "Where can I sign?" I put my bags in my new flat to be taken care of later.

With that, we set about the boring legal procedures that would make me the official tenant of 221C Baker Street. Of course, I had to cough up a small sum for the down payment, but it was quite easy considering how many customers the taxi driver had before me…

* * *

><p>~Meanwhile~<p>

~Third Person, 221B sitting room~

John had just finished putting the groceries away when Sherlock returned. He then filled John in on the case he was working on, leading up to showing him a piece of evidence that he had gotten.

"Did you actually tell Scotland Yard about it this time?" John asked his flat mate.

"Why would I do that?" Sherlock reasoned, "Anderson would just come and mess everything up."

John let out an exasperated sigh, "Because the last time you didn't-"

Unfortunately, the doctor was interrupted by Lestrade leading his team into their flat.

"-This happened." He finished while gesturing to their 'guests'.

"Lestrade, what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked him casually.

"Drugs bust. Again." He rolled his eyes at the last bit, "Honestly, Sherlock, you would think that with all of your genius you would be able to figure out that withholding evidence is not the way to go."

"I was not _withholding _it; I was examining it." He glared at Anderson, who was in the process of bagging the evidence he had found.

Mrs. Hudson and Sarvanah had heard them from downstairs and decided to take a look. "What's going on here, boys?" The landlady inquired.

"Drugs bust." Sherlock informed her with a pout (not that he would admit to it).

"Oh dear..." Mrs. Hudson turned to the unknown woman (to everyone but John), "I suppose you're going to have to get used to this."

Sarvanah raised an eyebrow, "Should not be too difficult." She observed the officers searching the flat.

"Who's this?" Lestrade questioned them.

John was the one that answered, "Sarvanah Veda, the tenant of 221C it would seem."

Sarvanah ignored the attention of everyone around her and instead focused on gathering general information on them. _ William_ _Sherlock Scott Holmes_********_, eccentric neighbor, dislikes Ms. Donavan and Mr. Anderson; Sally Donavan, greatly dislikes Mr. Holmes; Philip Anderson__, also hates Mr. Holmes, has sexual relations with Ms. Donavan despite marriage; Greg Lestrade, Detective Inspector, acts as a peacekeeper between his subordinates and Mr. Holmes. Others : Unimportant**.**_******* **

All of this information was gathered as John spoke.

"So someone is actually willing to live near the freak other than John Watson?" Donavan sneered rudely.

Sarvanah directed her attention towards her. _Ms. Donavan : Sergeant in Scotland Yard. Assumes William is a psychopath. Not true, he is a sociopath. There is probably not much else that can be of use to me. Unimportant then._ With that conclusion, she simply raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Having fallen for her friendly act, John and Mrs. Hudson were taken aback by her uninterested reaction to Donavan's jibe.

"What, you don't have anything to say?" The sergeant prodded with hostility.

"To you?" Sarvanah looked quite apathetic at this point, "No."

Donavan blushed and sputtered, having been taken completely caught off guard by Sarvanah's reply.

Anderson decided to jump to his lover's defense, "Then who do you have something to say to?"

_Mr. Anderson: Forensics team member. Dislikes William more than his lover. Most likely due to the fact that he is the one having an affair. Despite this, he is more likely to miss William if he were to pass. Odd. More important than Ms. Donavan, worth minimal attention. _Having taken only 1.43 seconds to process this, Sarvanah hummed in thought, "Perhaps you." He opened his mouth to reply, but Sarvanah cut him off, "But I doubt it." _I think I just made myself two enemies... Oh well._

Lestrade chose to intervene before the situation got any more out of hand, "Alright, you two, just get back to what you were doing."

Unfortunately for him, speaking tends to draw attention. _Mr. Lestrade: Has known William for five years. William has stolen his identification card a number of times, and though he suspects him, the DI has no evidence. Respects William. Is fond of Dr. Watson. Uses nicotine patches as opposed to smoking. Will possibly prove to be very imperative. Keep tabs on him._

"You, on the other hand," Sarvanah addressed the man she deemed important, "May just be extremely significant." She told him calmly.

Lestrade looked surprised that she was talking to him before asking, "And why do you say that?"

She did not even attempt to respond, knowing that Sherlock would do so for her, "Because she's been deducing all of you." He stated it as though it were common knowledge.

Sarvanah gave an indifferent shrug, neither denying nor agreeing with him.

_William Sherlock Scott Holmes; perhaps one of the most interesting people I have ever met. Not that that is saying much, of course... The world's only Consulting Detective. Needs cases in order to 'prevent his brain from rotting', as he would put it. Also uses nicotine patches. Former drug addict, but has not used for quite some time. Still keeps drugs in his flat. Is able to learn many things about a person through small observations. Intriguing. Perhaps he is an example of where my ability originates...? This may need some looking into... _

_As observed before, a high functioning sociopath. Goes as far as to admit this in order to dismiss accusations of being a psychopath. Calls the place of his thoughts and memories a 'mind palace'. I do believe I could make use of that term myself. Has quite a bit of strength as well as the unarmed combat training to use it unreservedly. Occasionally uses extensive knowledge of the human thought process in order to manipulate others. Is also insensitive. Sarcastic and morbid sense of humor; nice. Easily bored. Perhaps I can help with that...? _

_Protective to a fault. Tends to not realize that some of his careless actions hurt the feelings of those he cares about. Only has one friend, John Watson, but does have people that he worries about and wants to protect aside from him. Mycroft Holmes? Interesting. I look forward to 'getting to know' the 'British Government', as he has been nicknamed. Also, there is another one, but William is mostly unaware of this..._

_Too much important information for one scan. I should work on this as time passes. It is not as though I am going anywhere soon._

Indeed, all of that took a total of 5.67 seconds.

"And she just deduced me." Sherlock added.

"Correct." Sarvanah confirmed, feeling slightly tired from the information overload. (One mustn't forget that she also remotely searched quite a few flats prior to this)

"Care to tell me what you put together?" Sherlock urged, hoping to test her.

Sarvanah released a yawn before focusing her bleary eyes on him, "Maybe later." With that, she pick pocketed her new keys from Mrs. Hudson without being seen and went down to her own flat. _A mind, no matter how powerful, can only take in so much information at once... _She contemplated as she stumbled slightly on her way down.

Her abrupt exit left everyone dumbstruck. Sherlock quickly recovered, however, and hurried after her, curious as to why she would just leave like that. After all, both he and his brother had always shown off their ability, but she acted as though it were nothing of consequence.

Unfortunately for him, Sarvanah had already made it to her flat and locked the door.

He rushed back upstairs- at this point everyone else seemed to have recovered from their shock. "Mrs. Hudson, I need the key to 221C." He held out his hand expectantly as she went through her pockets.

However, after searching each one she discovered something, or rather, the lack of something, "Oh dear; I could have swore I had them in this pocket here. Maybe I gave them to Sarvanah while we were talking...?"

Sherlock nearly growled in frustration. By not giving out her deductions, he was unable to prove her wrong, and thus incapable of displaying his superiority in observational skills. This unsettled him to a great extent.

Lestrade cleared his throat tensely, "Well, now that that little episode is over," He tried to salvage the situation, "Are you willing to actually work with us for this case?"

Sherlock decided it would be better to work on the matter at hand than theorize without any data on his new neighbor.

* * *

><p><strong>I am not going to bore you with the details of this non-canon case. I only used it to introduce Sarvanah to Sherlock and the Scotland Yarders. By the way, Sarvanah was concentrating on 'being nice' when she talked to John and Mrs. Hudson, thus I shall have an in-depth 'deduction' (shall we say) on the two of them as well. In other words - She was unable to search for information while her concentration was elsewhere.<strong>

**Also, you may have noticed all of the information Sarvanah gathered pertained to Sherlock and John. Now, I could just say that this is because I only have that information, but I do have a logical explanation (even though that is the reason I had to make such an explanation...). That is, Sarvanah is only connected to the Scotland Yarders through Sherlock and John, therefore, any information that has nothing to do with them is useless to her.**

**Now, her ability. When she shook hands with Dr. Watson, Sarvanah gained random information from him that did not matter to her (his favorite type of cookie, for instance). However, shortly afterwards, she was able to remotely gather information that had some importance to her. Any guesses as to why that is? ^_^ ****Just so you know, this is indeed a roundabout way of asking for reviews and there is a correct answer.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong> **What were you thinking? ; )**

**** Sherlock would not want his experiments on the floor, as it may contaminate them. Thus, it is probably the best place to set consumables down in their flat. Also, because he is aware of this fact as well, Sherlock would not complain as much as if they were placed down outside.**

***** Different characters use different names for each other. Sarvanah calls John Dr. Watson, therefore, he will always be 'Dr. Watson' in her POV. Same with Sherlock being 'William'. Also, her calling only William by his first name is not subconscious love. I simply like to refer to him as such (I have ever since I found out his full name), and thus, so shall Sarvanah. I needed to fit in my preference for the name somewhere...**

****** I actually looked up their names. I am not making this stuff up. Philip kind of... suits Anderson...**

******* I do not know any other law enforcement people aside from DI Dimmock, and he would have no reason to be present**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to those who actually finished the whole chapter. A big thank you in advance to anyone that feels like reviewing.<strong>

**Speaking of reviews, I almost forgot to add the (not) lost review for this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>From the user known as JMIEDEMA9999 who reviewed on June 18, 2014: <strong>

**OMG, I love this fanfic!  
>You really need to make other chapters quickly "otherwise my brain rots" lol<br>This is probably one of the best fanfics I have read in a while! I give it a big thumbs up, and a five star rating! :)  
>JMIEDEMA9999<strong>

**I actually kept my original reply to this, which I had wrote at the beginning of chapter 2 in my Author note: **I must thank JMIEDEMA9999 for giving my story five stars and calling this the best story they have read in a while! ^.^ Really, I never thought anyone would say something like that to me. Please enjoy, and I do hope your opinion does not change, JMIEDEMA9999.****

* * *

><p><strong>~Shiro Yuki-sama<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter : <span>Omelets and Blogging<span>**


End file.
